


Toxic Leadership

by SirKai



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Leadership, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is making a habit of awkwardly hovering around the newly-revived Wheeljack. Unfortunately for the Seeker, he isn't quite as welcome around Wheeljack as he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa fill for the Big Gay Robot Christmas! Recipient asked for interaction between IDW-universe versions of Starscream and Wheeljack.

“Don’t you have something to attend to, Starscream?" Wheeljack sassed. There was a high pitched mechanical whirr as the scientist tightened in one of the bolts on the underside of the container. Twelve bolts down, he counted. Just thirty three to go. "I figured your to-do list would be _plenty_ full right now. I don't see what's so interesting about fixing up industrial grade energon vats.”

“What, does my presence offend your precious scientist sensibilities?”

“I like to think I work well under pressure, but having you hovering above everything I do is making things a little tense. Which says quite a bit, given I've already got seventy tons of specialized alloy hanging over my head.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

"The alloy? It's pretty heavy duty. It's used to make the drill tips in mining equip-"

“I know what the metal is! I was referring to your _attitude_."

Wheeljack fitted another bolt into place. "We got hundreds of ‘bots in every corner of the city trying to keep Metroplex running and none of them are half as capable as me. If you need to someone to spot then your energon is better spent standing over them.”

“And they’re your responsibility. I delegate _you_ , you delegate _them_.”

“You make authority sound so tenuous, Starscream.”

The leader scoffed and pretended to be distracted by something in the distance. “You can admit in fewer words that you don’t trust me.”

“Fine, you’re the boss after all: I don’t trust you.”

The bluntness stung a little harder than the Seeker would admit. He leaned back on his heel and folded his arms. “Your work is imperative, and we don’t have room for any mistakes. Also, please don’t call me ‘boss.’”

“Heh, since when does being a symbol of authority twist your circuits?”

“It’s not that of course, it’s just that Rattrap has taken a liking to calling me ‘boss.’ Since I’ve heard it shouted from his filthy muzzle the word feels _diseased_. I’d like to hold my relationship with you to a higher esteem, Wheeljack.”

“Well that’s unexpectedly sweet of you, Starscream.”

“Sweet? You're just lucky you don't have to spend so much time with the stinking vermin as I do.”

“Then you should keep better company.”

Starscream furrowed his brow and opened his mouth for a venomous retort.

“Wheeljack! Are you there!?” shouted a static-ridden, thickly accented voice. 

A defeated sigh reverberated from the scientist’s face. He snatched up the radio from his hip and held it to his mouthplate. “I’m here ‘hide, what’s the emergency?”

“That switch panel you installed underneath the downtown alt-mode clinic is about to short out. One of those coolant pipes busted again-”

“I _didn't_ install any panels there.”

“Well someone did! Just get yer tools down here, this damn fissure won’t be fixed with any of those adhesives I got.”

“Did you at least close the valve to stop the leak? We’d only need it off for about an hour-”

“The valve shuts off coolant dispersion for seven blocks, Wheeljack. I can fix a damn leak, just get down here with what I need to make it happen!”

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Wheeljack grumbled. He paused for a moment before clicking the radio off, and rubbed two servos against his forehead. “Wonderful…”

“You working class types are stretched _impossibly_ thin,” Starscream remarked with a sneer.

The scientist planted his hands underneath himself to lean up. “Tell me about it.”

“Keep working on your giant vat or whatever it is that’s so important.” The seeker held up a defiant palm down at Wheeljack. “I’ll take the tools to Ironhide. I’m faster anyway.”

Wheeljack froze, then cocked an eyebrow at his leader. “You? _You’re_ offering to do this?”

Starscream retracted his hand and rested it on his hip. “Did I hesitate?” he hissed.

“I thought you’d only be willing to get your servos dirty over those _enhanced interrogation techniques_ of yours’. You realize you’d actually be _helping_ people by doing this, right?”

“That’s the point. You know, I remember when we helped each other without such rash suspicion. It’s not as if I’ve done anything out of the ordinary,” Starscream said innocently, pressing a hand to his chest.

“That’s the problem,” Wheeljack growled. “You’ve earned just about everything that’s come to you.”

“You know maintaining such a charming personality quirk with your ‘boss’ would be quite an unbecoming habit, Wheeljack.” Starscream made certain to emphasize his mocking tone with a pair of air quotes.

“But wouldn’t it just be a waste of money and resources to kill me? Again? Especially after I spent months in that culture tube?”

Starscream fired a glare at the scientist.

“Fine,” the scientist conceded with his hands raised defensively, then withdrew a thin translucent key card from his wrist. “This card will open up a storage shed I’ve got at the south corner of the city. It’s next to the disposal plant.

“Mhm,” hummed Starscream.

“There’s a yellow-and-red case inside marked ‘P-R-I.’ Just take the whole thing. And check for a smaller white canister with a ‘do-not-spray-in-direction-of-sentient-life-forms’ label.”

“Let me guess,” Starscream said dryly and rolled his optics. “Don’t point it at anyone?”

“Bingo.”

_“There’s no fun in that,”_ the leader mumbled sassily. “Anything else?”

“That should do it. Ironhide’s resourceful and stubborn enough; he’ll make it work.”

“No, _I’m_ making this work,” Starscream spat. “You should remember where credit is due.”

Wheeljack shrugged, and started on tightening the next bolt on the energon vat. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, by the way.”

“Hmph, a _powerful_ leader pulls his weight.”


End file.
